The Moon and The Sun
by TRSWinters1302
Summary: It's a new school year in Ever After High. Students get to follow their own story, their own Legend. This year, 2 new students are coming to Ever After High, but the thing is, the two hate each other. Meet Lunaa and Leo. Both meet each other at school just because of their fate. Ever After High gonna slove this problem as the 2 become friends maybe?
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="4661e9f6fdcaa44d5e1f7beb4ed8ff1e"It's another day in Ever After High. Royals are happily seeing together, Rebels rocking togther. They are gathering around at center stage with headmaster Milton Grimm with his brother Siles Grimm, ThePrevious school librarian and current librarian of the Vault of Lost Tales./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="7a9b1708b46fd7a7960458cddde9ac6c""Welcome students to another year in Ever After High, where your story come true!" Headmaster Grimm spoke, as the students cheered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="4bb78f27c150799634cfe74e41f5749e""This year, we welcome 2 new students" Headmaster Grimm continoued "They will be coming anytime soon, once we opened the center which is where you are standing"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="09f0fa3c2f89417cc13ad6b5a2d0754c"The students moved it to 2 sides. It was a Moon and a Sun symbol./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="afd875c3a5ca52b7912872a8c940a615""Wow how come I never seen that before" Raven asked Madeline one of her closest friend since school. Madeline didn't know why, because she's maddddd, like the Mad Hatter, her father./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="b18c40ed294f3db3f236e33922486eb3""I wonder who they are?" Apple asked Briar, her close friend, helped her alot since school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="2f56f7c5a4ae669530358bd575afdade""According to this book, the symbol Moon and Sun is presented as Starlight and Diana, King and Queen of the Moon and Pantheon and Leona, King and Queen of the Sun. They are Lengedary myths, but no longer a legend" Rosabella butted in, she always carried a book, that was why she know alot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="30bc7435b3a33fa163583196c8070cd1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*On another Demantion*/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="80f4c3507e6750fe9506c42c3bb5012f"On top of the Mount Targon, a kingdom with shining in the sun. It's the Solari, where King Pantheon and Queen Leona lived, with their only son, Leo, the next generation of the throne. He was ready for school. He was packing his stuff, his sword and his shield, always wearing armors like always. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="7d27d05b1f02d1e375e72edb881cd16c""Are you ready yet Leo? Your mother and I are waiting for you downstair" His father, king Pantheon asked his son, Leo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="74e324d5fabed0d0d72d4a383b8ad947""I'm ready father. I wonder how it's the school over there?" Leo said in a worried voice, what if they weren't friendly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="fd4c5c88cdc5360b374c837185712eee""Don't you worried my dear boy. Your mother and I attended the school when we were at your age. Everything are very nice over there. You will bend in"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="8b1815e5d53710fc08c078f69ad6c2da""Thank you father" Leo thanked his father./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="138b5a1fb5e574c6e824e22488ae0ed4""How is our son doing?" His mother, Leona asked, she was very sad to see her child going away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="01995fc16ac3dc870caf7131d471e8ad""I'm fine mother. Now I must go, I don't want to be late on the first day" He set his suitcase down the ground as he pulled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="5d64c6a7424ba253ede3c32dd380930d"He walked outside, stepped on the sun symbol on the balcony. Waving one last goodbye to his parents, as Leona cried waving back. Reading the spell, he teleported away as the light shone down to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="bed48007ca365e5dcef966836b824b8c"Meanwhile, on the Moon Island, where the Lunari lived. The kingdom shining the Moon light. Luna, Daughter of the Moon was just listening music from her mirrior./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="87362e7ff6673ac75aee63b1be334fe1""Luna, are you ready to go yet?" Her mother, Queen Diana asked her lovely rebelous daughter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="b9978db1fc05ffb896e825292b623d30""I'm ready Mom. Where's Dad?" Luna asked her Mom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="568a0c6f8759ccab3669e85764da24f2""I'm here, Luna" Her Dad walked in her room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="18b42634b72db0d745e3f262849f4823""I'm so excited to go to school! But I'm very worried aswell, what if they hate me?" Luna said with a sad voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="d936740d514d6e498e2f734007645aec""You will do great, beside my, your Dad and Leona meet there. We hold alot memories" Diana giggled as she remember what was like in school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="4261de3ba547c82a2fc436188b45e46f""Beside, we talked to the headmaster, he said you can bring your weapon as long as you don't hurt anyone" Starlight said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="1b2f191b867008943f07c0a804de6f5a""At least they let me" she hugged her parents one last time "I'm gonna miss you guys" she snobed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="d2ae6c642e41d37c4e652d1df084fbe4""We will miss you too Luna"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="5c1e0f452fc7b1249ec6a33a2533b9e1"Luna walked out to the balcony, waving to her parents. She stepped on the Moon symbol, she started to read the spell and teleport to Ever After High./p 


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Ever After High, students and teachers have been waiting for the 2 new students to arrived. So far, nothing had happen. Kitty yawned as she just looking at the symbol on the ground for 10 minutes. And tgen Madie's watch broke.

"TEA TIME!" Madie screamed as she pulled out a table and tea cups and a tea pot. Her little pet mouse started to talk to Madie.

"Why of course! I would love to" and she poured the tea out side the table and giggled with her little friend. Raven stode there watching the two talking each other.

"So since I heard the Daughter of the Moon and Son of the Sun are coming, they would have 2 rooms for their own. Because when they got efected by the Moon and the Sun, they are powerful here in Ever After High" Apple said to her roomate, Raven, like last year.

"Well, at least this time. I hope they are friendly not like too Royalty and too selfish or something like that" Raven said.

Just then, 2 lays light appered at the center. One was like the golden sun, the other was like the light of the moon. 2 figuers appered, one was a young boy and the other was a girl, same to be shorter than him (I will let you guys imagine what do they look like. Okay?).

"Welcome to Ever After High" Headmaster Grimm spoke.

"Hello sir. Grimm" The young man spoke in a royalty voice.

"Good morning Headmaster Grimm" The young lady spoke up. But then, the two looked at each other side with wide eyes.

"Luna!" "Leo!" they screamed at the sametime.

"What are you doing here?" As they rise they weapon at each other with lighting out of their eyes.

"I never knew you would follow me here Solari. Came here to finish me earlier?" Luna asked.

"I should be asking you that. You Lunari are so annoying!" Leo shouted at Luna as he rose his sword and shield higher.

"You Solari never respected we Lunari. We worship the Moon and you never let us, but you even tried to kill us! You Solari are the one that I will die!" Luna screamed, as she knew she would die.

Just then, the same 2 lights appered before, they stopped fighting each other and looked at the direction. That was when, Diana and Leona came to stop yhis little war.

"Mom!" Luna screamed.

"Mother!" Leo screamed.

The two mothers crossed their arms in frint of them. They knew their childs too well. Plus, they arraged the two meetung and study in the same school together. But things wouldn't turn out well.

"You know about this right Mom?" Luna glanced at her own mom. Daughter like mom.

"Indeed, we do. You have grown so fast Luna. Last time, I saw you, you were so little" Leona webt side by side at Luna.

"And the last time I saw Leo, he was so young. How time passed so swiftly?" Diana smiled, eye to eye with Leo.

The students around were shocking to the famous legendary friends Diana and Leona. Everyone was about to bow them but then...

"No no no...No need to bow at us" Leona and Diana spoke at the sametime.

"Welcome back to Ever After High Miss Sun and Miss Moon. It's been 20 years. Yes?" Headmaster Grimms spoke up to his fomer students.

"It's good to see you again Headmaster Grimms and you too Mr. Grimms" They shaked hands with the 2 brothers Grimms.

Leo and Luna were just standing there not even looking at each other. Until, Apple and Raven came with their friends to say.

"Hello, I'm Apple White. Nice to meet you. And this is Raven Queen" Apple introduced.

"It's a plesure to meet you Miss Apple White" Leo bowed down like a true Royalty. Luna rolled her eyes as why was he so ... Royal.

"Nice to meet you too, Apple and Raven" Luna said, waved at them.

"You do know that. Here in Ever After High, you have to pick 2 houses. Royal and Rebel right?" Raven said.

"We do not know that. What happen if we don't pick?" Leo asked.

"You will be sitting in the bathroom for lunch Leo" Luna said, looked at him with a dud face.

"I wasn't talking to you Luna" Leo said back.

"It's your fault that I don't know who you were talking to" Luna was getting angry.

They Royals and the Rebels were just stnding there looking at the 2 argueing together like kids. Maddie could't take it anymore so...

"Can you two be quiet for a moment? Cheese and cracker" As Maddie walked toward the two rivals. Luna and Leo stopped fighting each other and looked at her like she was crazy.

'She must be Maddline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter' Luna read Maddie's mind telling her who she was.

"Now! That you two stopped fighting, you could choose your house? We are really looking forward to know" Maddie happily smiled at Luna and Leo.

"I know which house I will go. It's the Royal" Leo smiled.

"Well, if he is going to be a Royal. Then I will be in the Rebel" Luna smiled as she was perfect for the chose she made.

"Well, Leo, would you kind to go with Daring and Dexter Charming over there?" Apple pointed at Daring who was looking the mirror, smiling to himself.

"Daring, Dexter, would you be kind to help Leo out?" Apple asked.

"Sure thing. Come on Leo. Me and my brother will show you around" Daring and Dexter leaded Leo to his room.

"Luna, you will be following me and Maddie" Raven pointed at Maddie, who was walking toward the two. Since Maddie just came out of her tea party with Kitty and Lizzie.

"Sure. Thanks Raven, thanks Maddie" Luna thanked the two.

****To be continoun*****


End file.
